Youtube: Genesis
by Nickstar777
Summary: A new video game has been transporting people into some weird parallel world, now it's up to a selection of the greatest youtubers of all time, as well as 2 up and comers, to get everyone home. Rated T for language, violence, gore and fear.


This is a new fic that me and my friend Tom have come up with together, we plan to make it into a full animated series on Youtube

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any games mentioned in this fic

* * *

In his apartment building in Ireland, Sean McLoughlin, better known by his online alias, Jacksepticeye, was watching TV when his phone rang. He quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?" asked Jacksepticeye

" _How's it going bro?_ " asked a well known youtuber with a Swedish accent

"Felix?" asked Jacksepticeye

" _Yeah Jack, what's up?_ " asked Pewdiepie

"Nothing much, what do you wanna talk about?" asked Jacksepticeye

" _You are not going to believe this, I just got this awesome looking game in the mail today, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and try it out_ " said Pewdiepie

"Sure, you don't mind if I invite the others, do you?" asked Jacksepticeye

" _Sure, the more the merrier_ " said Pewdiepie

"Cool, talk to you later Felix" said Jacksepticeye

Jack hung up the phone and dialed another number, it was answered by a familiar youtuber with black hair and glasses.

"You have reached Markiplier" said Mark

" _Hey Mark, Felix got a new game, he invited me to check it out, care to join?_ " asked Jack

"Sure, you gonna invite Nick and Tom?" asked Mark

" _Sure I am, alright, see you at Pewds' place_ " said Jack before hanging up

Jack called another number, it was answered by a thin teenager with blonde hair.

"Hello?" asked the teen

" _Hey, Tommy, Felix got a new game, we're having a party at his, care to join?_ " asked Jack

"Sure, mind if I bring Nick?" asked Tom

" _Of course, I was hoping you would_ " said Jack

Tom hung up when the door to his apartment opened and a teenager around about Tom's age with short, curly dark brown hair entered.

"Hey Nick, Jack invited us to Pewds' place, you coming?" asked Tom

"Of course" said Nick

Later, Tom and Nick were flying on a plane from their home to Pewdiepie's place, luckily, since they already lived in England, they didn't have to travel far, Jack had a bit farther to travel since he lived in Ireland, Mark had the furthest to travel since he lived in LA. They all arrived at the airport and took a taxi to Pewdiepie's house, when they arrived, they entered.

"Hey Felix, we're here" said Nick

No reply

"Pewds?" asked Tom

"Felix?" asked Jack

"Mazia?" asked Mark

"Edgar? Maya?" asked Tom

Nick, Mark and Jack all facepalmed.

Nick entered a room to see Pewdiepie's set up, a game was ready, Nick read the title of the game.

"Genesis?" asked Nick

Nick pressed 'New Game' in a sudden WHOOSH, he vanished, Mark, Tom and Jack entered the room, seeing the set up and Nick missing.

"Where'd he go?" asked Jack

"I don't know, but what I do know is I want a set up like this" said Tom

Jack slapped Tom in the back of the head.

"Focus" said Jack

"Hey, here's the game Felix had in mind, let's see what it's like" said Mark

Mark clicked 'New Game', suddenly, he, Tom and Jack were all sucked into the computer screen. Tom woke up after being knocked out and found himself in some sort of forest, Jack and Mark were laying on the ground. Jack suddenly came to.

"Agh, me arse" said Jack

"Guys?" asked someone

Tom and Jack looked to see Nick.

"NICK!" said Tom

"Where've you been?" asked Jack

"Here, what's up with Mark?" asked Nick

"Go away, Buttstabber" said the still dazed Markiplier

Jack grabbed a stick and poked Mark in the shoulder.

"Mark...Mark...Mark wake up!" said Jack

"Let me try, MARK LOOK OUT FOR THE BUTTSTABBER!" said Nick

"WHAT? WHERE?" asked Mark as he shot up

"Guys, we gotta find out where we are" said Tom

"Can you see any buildings around?" asked Markiplier

"No actually, just alot of trees" said Nick

"Look, there's a beach over there, we should check it out" said Jack

"Good idea, and maybe you can work on your tan" said Mark

"Really? Now?" asked Nick

"HEY BROS!" said someone

The guys looked to see Pewdiepie, just in time to see him trip over a log while running towards them and go face first into the ground.

"Is he talking about the crabs or us?" asked Tom

Nick helped Felix back to his feet.

"Pewds, what happened?" asked Nick

"I don't know, I was just getting ready to start the game when I was sucked into something" said Felix

"Not the first time" said Jack

"Really? Cause it kind of sounds like something else" said Markiplier

The group share a laugh.

"Hey, guys, hasn't there been a case of youtubers going missing over the past number of months?" asked Nick

"Yeah, but I kind of like that the Nostalgia Critic's been missing for a bit" said Tom

"That's a plus" said Nick

"Who the fuck's the Nostalgia Critic?" asked Jack

"Not important" said Nick, Tom, Mark and Felix in unison

"You think it might be a good idea to get some shelter since there might be some washed up items we could use?" asked Tom

"Washed Up? Is Tobuscus around?" asked Felix

"I think we should start with, oh I don't know, FINDING OUT WHERE WE ARE!" said Nick

"That too, but Tom has a point, we should find shelter" said Mark

The group heard a scream.

"What was that?" asked Nick

"I'll go check, you guys work on shelter" said Tom, before running off

"Who died and made HIM king?" asked Felix

Tom ran off till he arrived at the source of the scream, seeing a skinny man with a long nose and brown curly hair.

"Stampy?" asked Tom

"Yeah, wait, Ltommyd?" asked Stampy

"Yeah, how did you get here?" asked Tom

"Well, I got this new game from Longbow and when I went to play it, some weird s*** happened and I ended up here" said Stampy

"Was the game called 'Genesis'?" asked Tom

"How did you know?" asked Stampy

"Figures" muttered Tom to himself

Tom helped Stampy back to his feet and led him back to others.

"Hey guys, look who I found" said Tom

The others looked to see Tom and the other guy.

"Stampylonghead?" asked Nick

"Yeah, hey, I know you, you're Nick C" said Stampy

"I am, I assume you know Markiplier, Pewdiepie and Jacksepticeye, or as I call them, the Youtube Triple Threat" said Nick

"I do, hey, by any chance, have any of you guys seen Squid?" asked Stampy

"Yeah, I saw them swimming in the sea, if you look close enough you can see a couple of tentacles" said Jack

"Are Irish people always this stupid?" asked Mark

"Mark, don't be so mean" said Tom

"Hey guys, why don't we go into the forest and get some supplies so we can actually SURVIVE OUT HERE!" said Nick

"Are you sure about that? Don't we need weapons?" asked Pewds

"Yeah, we don't want the buttstabbers to get us" said Markiplier

"Yeah guys, but I kind of don't like violence, I'm kind of a pacifist" said Stampy

"Don't worry, that's what we're here for" said Tom with a rather sadistic look in his eyes

"Fuckin' hell I thought I was done with Jeff the Killer" said Jack

"Am I the only one that realises the big picture here, WE ARE FUCKING LOST!" said Nick

Jack picks something up from the ground.

"What luck, I just found a compass" said Jack

"Really?" asked Stampy

"Yeah, look it has an arrow and everything" said Jack

"Well, we got a compass, now we just need shelter, supplies, food, water and how about a MAP" said Nick

"How about we head into the woods and get some supplies because we need shelter and it's getting dark" said Tom

"Yeah bros, we should go in groups incase the monsters get us" said Pewds

"I highly doubt there are any monsters here" said Nick

"Then what's that?" asked Pewds

Pewds pointed behind Nick, who turned around to see a big fat monster covered in blood.

"Oh crap, CHRIS WALKER!" screamed Tom

The group ran away into the woods, being able to hide from Walker.

"Who the f*** was that?" asked Stampy

"Chris Walker, he's one of the main antagonists in the horror game, Outlast" said Nick

"How do you know that?" asked Jack

"I've seen Tom play the game before" said Nick

"Wait, where is Tom?" asked Markiplier

"I don't know" said Pewds

Tom had gotten seperated from the group, he ran through the woods until he noticed a large building, which he entered to see if there was anyone inside that could help.

"Hello? Anyone here?" asked Tom

Tom walked through the hall when he triggered a snare trap, and he was hung from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" asked Tom

Someone walked up to Tom, when they were standing right next to him, Tom was able to see the person's face.

"Oh no, not you" said Tom

The person strayed some sort of gas in Tom's face, causing Tom to pass out.

"Hello, darling" said the person

* * *

 **That does it for this first installment of this new fic. I hope you enjoyed, if you did then please leave a review, if you have any advice then don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **Also, who do you think it is that captured Tom?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
